


redemption

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: do you taste old shame when you lick my wounds?'cause i feel redeemed in spite of you.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	redemption

When Taylor kissed Hayley’s forehead in front of their bandmates, everyone cooed and called them cute or adorable or sweet. And for a while, everything felt that sweet. She didn’t mind sweet and wholesome until, of course, she wanted more.

It happened one night that the pair had spent the evening together in Taylor’s home. They sat on his bed, pretty calm relative to their previous activity of laughing and joking around over some dumb movie they’d discovered. Hayley leaned into him. She had every intention of spending the night with him; just not the way it happened.

“You alright?” Taylor questioned, having heard her sigh.

“Yeah,” she told him with a nod. A grin spread across her face. “I’m perfect.”

He couldn’t help but say, “I’d like to agree.”

The woman suppressed an airy laugh before adjusting her position and locking her lips with his. She was then sitting on her legs, her hands cupping his face, fully initiating this exchange. He wasted no time pulling her onto his lap.

Taylor’s arms wrapped around Hayley’s waist as he deepened the kiss, but she moved her hands and pried his from around her. When she dropped them, his hands fell at her hips. She used this small freedom to reach down and undo the button on his jeans. His hands tightened around the hem of her shirt. He pulled it off too eagerly.

Hayley’s lips found his feverishly as though breaking the kiss for too long would kill her. At the same time, she didn’t want to be the only one shedding her clothes and yanked off his shirt. She found that Taylor was stronger than she thought because he lifted the two of them together and turned to toss her onto his bed. She laughed but hurried to rid herself of the rest of her clothes. 

When Taylor finished doing the same, he towered over her. She grew even more excited, which she had previously not thought possible. So when he slid into her with his lips attached to the softest skin on her neck, she whimpered and then whined out, “Please hurt me.”

He chuckled and pulled back for a moment. He found himself surprised by her words but was beyond happy to oblige. “You want me to hurt you?” he teased. She nodded, so he mumbled, “You got it, babygirl.” Before she knew it, he’d pinned her hands above her head with just one hand gripping her wrists. His other hand massaged her clit and he began to thrust.

She was overwhelmed by peace and a wild sense of pleasure simultaneously. Unfortunately for her, he pulled out right when a moan escaped her lips. “Why’d you-”

“Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded. She knew she was in for it. She hesitated, a nervous tingle forming in her stomach, but she liked it. “I wasn’t asking.”

She followed his instructions but gasped when he pulled her up towards him. This action pushed his cock deeper and she let out a whimper. “Keep going,” she demanded.

“What’s my name?” he asked. She knew the answer and purposely chose to ignore him. He let go of her and smacked her ass. He couldn’t help but smile when it waxed red. “Say it.”

Hayley felt overwhelmingly compelled to defy him, so she said, “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Oh,” Taylor laughed. “I can’t?” She shook her head and he responded, “Fair enough.”

So he kept thrusting and allowed her moans to stroke his ego. She whimpered and whined as she gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

She whined a quiet, “I’m close,” and he pulled out and pushed her onto her back. “Hey! What the fuck?” she griped.

“Say it,” he demanded of her. She shook her head and with a smirk, he reinserted his cock and pushed his hips against hers. “Oh, you don’t want to?”

“I won’t.” He pushed harder and she yelped out, “Fuck! Okay, Daddy!”

Taylor laughed and stroked her face. “You’re such a brat. If you wanted to cum, you should have said it the first time I asked. Now you have to beg.”

“I’m not going to beg!” she protested. He raised his eyebrows with amusement. “ _ No _ .”

He shrugged and leaned forward, allowing his tongue to swirl around her nipple. When he moved over to the second one, he stroked her clit a single time; it throbbed. She shuddered and then began to squirm. He brought his hand up to her neck and he wrapped his fingers around it tightly. “Are you sure?” he questioned. She rolled her eyes, so he provided her one rough thrust of his hips. He could see tears welling up in her eyes, so he did it again. “I’m not convinced that you  _ do  _ want to cum.”

“I don’t want to beg,” she cried. Tears began to fall and her face turned red.

“Well, then you won’t get what you want,” he said. “You’ll have to keep crying.”

Taylor could hardly contain the excitement he experienced when she mumbled, “Fuck you.”

He stared into her eyes for a second and pulled out once again. “Get back on your hands and knees.”

And she did so willingly, but let out a fearful whine when she heard the  _ tink _ of a belt buckle. Fear coursed through her, but it only made her throb more. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I really am, Daddy.”

“I know you are,” Taylor told her. “At least, you’re about to be. You’re gonna count them.”

The first one  _ definitely _ hurt Hayley, but the second and third ones didn’t. She thought for a second that it would be bearable, but the fourth one hurt even more than the first. The pulsating sensation in her clit became an ache. Her breathing deepened and she began to cry harder.

“Are you sorry now?” he asked. Hayley nodded and he said, “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” She turned around and looked at him pleadingly. “Can I please cum?”

He pushed her back down onto the bed and aligned the tip of his cock with her entrance. “How badly do you want it?”

“Please,” she whined out. “I  _ need _ it! I’ll do anything, Daddy.”

“You should be more careful with your words,” he chuckled. “On your stomach.”

She felt his weight disappear off of the bed but was a little too nervous to turn around and look at him. After all, he  _ was _ already unhappy with her for not following instructions before. So she didn’t move. She inhaled deeply when she heard his closet door open and then later close. She definitely couldn’t help but jump when she felt one of his ties tighten between her teeth. Still, she wouldn’t question him as she felt him tying it behind her head. He wasn’t any gentler when he tightened the belt he’d just used on her around her wrists.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded eagerly. “Good girl.”

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hips up and began to thrust harder than he had any earlier in the night. She whimpered out and began to match his thrusts, hoping to feel more of him. Taylor ignored the feeling of her walls tightening and continued to thrust as she reached her climax. A shaky cry escaped her lips when he finished in her.

He untied the tie and loosened the belt and gave her a minute to calm down and when she did, he asked, “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading! i'm really excited to have tried something new this time around and it's definitely wild. a quick thanks to a personal friend for helping out with this one and @/tayley on Tumblr for pre-reading! i really hope you all enjoyed and i guess we'll see about more stuff like this in the future!


End file.
